


disclosure

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: after Alex' crash in Argentina Guille does something that changes everything





	disclosure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Thank you F1_Rabbit for pointing me into the direction of this, so this one's for you I hope you like it!

The moment his crew chief sees him crash, his heart stops, watching how he rolls over the tarmac, arms flailing, one in an unnatural position. After the camera focusses in on Morbidelli again, his eyes scan the left of the screen, seeing Alex' name on p20. The bikes rushes past the straight over the finishline when they switchs back to Alex again, back on the bike but right hand without a glove, younger Marquez looking at it again while he crosses the finishline and rides past, Guille leaves his place behind the laptop and leans over the pitwall. Eyes finding Alex who has parked the bike against the pitwall and comes walking back. 

Without thinking about it, Guille jumps over the wall, ignoring the warning calls of his fellow crew members, knowing he is breaking protocol, knowing they will get a fine for this but he doesn't care, he will gladly pay the fine himself, he just wants to get to Alex, now. Running up to him, seeing the defeat in his step, shoulders hunched forward, head hanging he finally reaches him.

"Are you ok?" he asks,"Alex are you ok?"

Just a tiny nod is alll he get's before he wraps the younger Marquez up in a hug, feeling the weight of the helmet falling on his shoulder and feeling Alex heave a trembling sigh, knowing him good and long enough to know he is probably fighting the tears. Then quickly letting go when he realizes what others would think of it and he lays his hand on Alex' back to guide him back into the paddock. 

Halfway there he spots mr. van der Straten, CEO of the team, walking towards them, feeling Alex tense up next to him, he squeezes his hand and he stops, stepping in front of Alex, watching how his green eyes focus on him.

"It's ok, he's a nice guy, don't stress, ok?" Guille says.

Alex nods to Guille before his crew chief softly squeezes his hand again and walks away, leaving Alex alone to face his boss. Just before walking into the box, Guille looks back over his shoulder, relieved when he sees Marc patting Alex' back with a smile, younger Marquez having pulled his helmet off before both head for the box too.

During debriefing Guille keeps a close eye on Alex, the younger still looking defeated and Guille's heart truly bleeds for him. The same heart that the younger Marquez has put a claim a long time ago without him even knowing it and even though Guille knows he should forget about it and just move on, he can't for the life of him After the briefing is over everyone parts ways, Guille staying behind and finding himself in the back of the garage, packing up his things in the back when he suddenly hears something coming from the box and he looks up, frowning. He abandons his tools and cautiously walks to the open door, freezing when he sees a shadow forming on the wall opposite and heart pounding in his throat but sighing a breath of relief when he sees Alex standing.

"God Alex, you nearly gave me a heartattack." he says, hand clutching his chest.

"Sorry." the rider chuckles.

Guille looks at him, smile also creeping up his lips.

"Good to see you smile again." he says.

"Yeah well, shit happens right?" Alex shrugs.

"It does, I'm just glad you're ok."

"Just a bruised shoulder, and ego."

"I heard Marc crashed too, not a good day for the Marquez brothers huh?"

"Guess not, I was just with him, he's pretty mad at himself for falling and on my way back I saw lights burning so I came in to see what was happening."

"Just finishing up, you should be resting."

"I guess, I've just been rewinding the crash in my mind, trying to figure out what I did wrong, I also remember you running up to me on the straight and giving me a hug."

"Yeah, I just...wanted to make sure you were ok." Guille says and turns around to close the door before he walks towards the exit.

"You broke protocol when you did that,"Alex says,"you knew it could get the team a fine."

Guille stops in his tracks, head bending before looking over his shoulder.

"I already told the team I would pay for it if we got one."

"Even if you know those fine's can get pretty high? I know you have money but you're not that rich, Guille."

Guille turns to face him, Alex walking closer, eyes piercing his and his crew chief feels his breath catch in his throat. When Alex is close enough to reach out and touch, he steps back untill he feels a bike in his back, hand grabbing the seat but Alex keeps coming closer, placing his own hands either side of Guille's body.

"Am I really worth that much money to you?" Alex whispers.

His breath ghosting over Guille's skin making the other tremble.

"Alex..."

"Sshh, it's ok, Guille," Alex says and cups his cheek,"it told me everything I needed to know, so I could finally be brave enough to do this."

Alex leans forward and let's their lips meet in a soft kiss, just lips, short pecks before his lips brush Guille's cheek finding a way to his ear.

"And this."

Slowly, Alex slides a hand down, over a trembling chest and when he cups his crew chief through his jeans he smiles.

"Hm, already hard?"

Alex softly massages his cock making Guille close his eyes and throw his head back, Alex leaning in and kissing the exposed skin.

"I'm hard too." Alex says, taking one of Guille's hands and laying it over his own cock.

"Fuck Alex.." Guille breathes.

When Alex slips a hand underneath his shirt Guille is quick to react, grabbing his wrist.

"No, not here."

"Come on, everyone is gone, it's just us."

"I know,"Guille says and looks at Alex, cupping his cheek and smiling,"but I don't want our first time to be in a garage."

Alex cheeks heat with the promise and he grabs Guille's hand to guide him out of the garage, the crew chief chuckling with his enthusiasm and as soon as the door of Alex' motorhome closes behind them, Guille finds himself pushed up against it while lips hungrily kiss his, hands roaming underneath his shirt, carressing muscles and scratching the skin making Guille moan into his mouth. Hands come up and softly push against the rider's shoulder's.

"Alex, calm down." he manages between kisses.

"I want you."

"And I want you too, but we have time, I don't want to rush this, please."

Suddenly Alex let's him go and steps back, head hanging.

"I'm sorry." 

"It's ok,"Guille says.

He steps forward, lacing his fingers with Alex and guiding him to the bedroom where he let's them go and slowly opens Alex' buttons one by one and when they are all open, he slides it open, eyes admiringly taking in the muscled chest in front of him while Alex' hands reach forward and start with Guille's shirt, pulling it up and over his head to throw it away before Guille pushes Alex' shirt off his shoulders and it falls to the floor.

Not wasting much time, both start to get out of their jeans and boxer and Guille's arms circle Alex' waist to pull him in a kiss, moaning into each other's mouth when their cocks come into contact, Guille's hands cupping Alex' asscheeks and pulling him in even closer and when the need to breath becomes necessary both let go. Wordless they walk to the bed, Alex slipping in first, quickly followed by Guille and like magnets their lips find each other again, Guille pushing Alex on his back, covering his body with his own, settling in between his legs and rolling his hips down, Alex letting out a needy moan.

"Are you sure about this?" Guille asks against his lips.

"Yes."

"You have something I can use as lube?"

"Bedside drawer." Alex says and blushes.

Guille chuckles and reaches over, grabbing the small tube and looking at Alex.

"So, condom?"

"No, but I haven't been with anyone for years, I'm clean."

"Me too."

Guille seals their lips in a short kiss before he lowers himself, kissing each piece of skin he reveals, taking his time with Alex' nipples and then sliding further down, taking Alex inside his mouth in one move, Alex arching his back, fingers slipping in his crew chief's hair and moaning. Guille smiles around his lenght and lubes his fingers, pushing one against Alex' hole and circling it, slowly inching it inside and feeling Alex tense up. Having expected that, Guille takes his time, moving his finger around and waiting untill he feels Alex' muscles relax but when they seem to tense up even more and a strangled wail falls from his lips, Guille knows something is wrong.

Slowly pulling his finger back and out, releasing Alex' cock he looks up, freezing when he sees Alex biting his lip so hard the red is white and eyes shut so tightly there are frowns in his forehead. Slowly the crew chief crawls over his body to end up lying on his side next to him, head supported by his hand.

"Alex?"

"Hm?" is the shaky reply.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes."

"Alex..."

"I have,"he quickly says,"it was just...."

"He hurt you."

Alex opens his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"He did, I told him he was and that I wanted him to stop but he didn't listen, he just....he said it would get better, I needed to give it time so I did but it didn't get better and I begged him to stop..."

Alex almost starts hyperventilating with the memory of it, eyes turning watery and Guille reaches out to pull him against him, the crew chief feeling a wave of rage towards the man that hurt Alex.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I'm so sorry."

Alex nods into his shoulder, relaxing into the safe embrace and breathing calming down again, focussing on Guille's hand that rubs his back and his soothing heartbeat.

"We don't have to do anything."

"But I want too."

"Alex..."

"I do," Alex says and leans back to look at Guile,"I want you to show me that it can be different, that it can be good, I need you to show me, please Guille...."Alex pleads and starts kissing his neck.

"Ok, just let me know when it get's too much."

"I will."

Guille retakes his place between Alex legs but now he keeps hovering over him, eyes locked in on green and while he pushes a finger inside again Alex freezes, leaning in and kissing him, Guille quickly starts searching for that one spot that will take the edge off and when Alex suddenly gasps for breath he smiles. Pushing in a second finger the rider only tenses for a short moment before Guille touches his prostate again and sciccors his fingers. Leaning back and looking at the form beneath him, breathing rapidly, eyes closed and head pushed back into the pillow he absolutly takes his breath away, the crew chief feeling so very lucky Alex allows him to see him like this.

"Guille, please...." 

The crew chief pulls his fingers back, earning him a whine from Alex and he grabs two pillows, positioning them under Alex' hips canting them towards him, he lines his cock against Alex' opening.

"You ready?" he asks.

Alex nods, legs curling around his crew chief's waist and ancles pushing in his back, letting him know he needs him inside him, now. Guille smiles and slowly rolls his hips forward, inching his way inside Alex, taking his time and watching the expression in his eyes closely. When he is bottomed out and Alex is still not showing any discomfort he slowly starts to thrust, Alex' mouth opening to form a perfect 'O' while their eyes keep locked onto each other, Guille smiles, pushing inside Alex a little deeper, moving the rider up on the bed an inch every time. 

"Good?" he asks.

"Yes...so good...."

When Guille swivels his hips and touches Alex' prostate with his tip, the other moans loudly, breath faltering in his throat and clenching the sheet in his hands and Guille tilts his head.

"New feeling?"

"Fuck yes, I never.....new....felt... _oh god...."_

Alex closes his eyes, arching his back and Guille realizes that other guy never once thought about Alex' pleasure, just his own, he was just some ass who used his beloved Alex for his own pleasures and he vows to himself to make it good for Alex, placing his needs in front of his own desires. The thrusting remains slow but deep, touching Alex' prostate every time, reveling in the little moans and gasps falling from Alex' lips when he swivels them during an inwards thrust. Leaning down and kissing a long slender neck, the crew chief feels fingers slip in his hair, head being steered towards soft full lips and the kiss is immediatly passionate and heated, tongues meeting and needy moans falling over lips. Guille starts thrusting hard now, inching them up on the bed and towards the headboard which slams against the wall with the force of Guille's thrusting. 

When the crew chief moves a hand between them, tugging Alex cock, the other soon tenses up, coming all over his hand and Guille follows him soon, muscles tensing and relaxing, breathing raggad and foreheads against each other. Guille moving his arms around Alex' body and rolling them on their side, not caring about the stickynes between them, Alex snuggles deeper in his crew chief's arms.

"You ok?" Guille asks.

"Perfect, this was defenitly the highlight of my day." Alex breathes out.

Guille chuckles and kisses the top of his head, closing his eyes and silently agreeing with him.

"You remember you asked me if you were really worth that much money to me?"

Alex nods against his chest.

"Well, you aren't," Guille says and Alex releases a confused sound,"you are worth more, so much more to me you can't even put a pricecard on it, never."

He feels Alex relax in his arms again and he smiles, pressing another kiss on his head.

"Go to sleep."


End file.
